Recollections, Baby
by Rockets Love
Summary: Waiting for the results of a pregnancy test, Beck and Jade reminisce on the times each one of their children were born. Based off Malcolm in the Middle S.2 Ep. 25. Future Fic.


Recollections, Baby

_Summary: _Waiting for the results of a pregnancy test, Beck and Jade reminisce on the times each one of their children were born. Based off Malcolm in the Middle S.2 Ep. 25. Future Fic.

CHAPTER ONE: Meet the Olivers

* * *

_**Beck and Jade Oliver**_: married ten years with four children. Each child, unique in their own way.

First was ten-year-old _**Aaron James Oliver**_.

Aaron was, more or less, an accident, senior year slip up, unplanned miracle, or whatever you'd like to call it. Either way, Aaron was the reason his parents got married at the young age of eighteen. Aaron didn't end up so artistic like his parents, but he's luckily a little genius. He was even bumped up a grade. So he traded his mother's sheet music for books and his father's contemporary plays for Shakespeare. But, hey, when he gets into Med or Law School on a full scholarship, neither of his parent's will be complaining.

Next, was _**Kendall Philip Oliver**_.

Kendall was born two years after his brother Aaron, making him currently eight years old. It seemed like Kendall and Aaron were complete opposites. Kendall is a tad bit on the slower academic side, but is musically gifted. He inherited more than just his mothers voice.

Soon after Kendall appeared in the world, so did _**Francesca Rose Oliver**_. Francesca, or Frankie, was born about a year and a half after Kendall, making her seven as of now. Although Frankie is the only girl, she's quite the tomboy. Sure, she's the only girl and she milks it when it comes to her 'daddy' (Jade doesn't seem to fall for the batting eyelashes) but Frankie was more on the athletic side. Sure, she took her piano lessons and did well in school, but never as well as her brother's. But she could woop both their butts on the court or the field any day. She turned Jade into one of the things she always swore she wouldn't be: a soccer mom.

Then, there's little _**Rory Benjamin Oliver**_ whose four years old. This little guy looks like a sweet heart, then you find out he's a little hell raiser. He breaks everything, and is easily his sibling's scapegoat for everything. Broken lamp? Rory. Fork in the toaster? Rory. Crayon covered wall? Rory. Anything else? Rory.

* * *

And now that you know the most recent Oliver family, let's go back to the present. Where Mr. & Mrs. Oliver are fighting over...something.

The kids are downstairs playing a video game, Fifa (of course, Frankie's choice but no one opposed). Aaron is threatening Kendall and Frankie in order to distract them from the game and Rory is pulling on Frankie's braids to get her attention.

"Let me play!" Rory yells, tugging a braid and throwing his blankie around.

"I'll shave off your hair when you sleep, I fricken swear!" Aaron yells at his siblings.

"Aaron saided a bad words!" Rory yells, and mispronounces all with his little kid lisp.

"Shut up!" Kendall directs toward his baby brother.

"You shut up, stupid head!" Rory yells and jumps off the couch and walks up to Kendall to pinch his nose. Kendall immediately drops his remote controller, grabs Rory's arm and yells "let go of my face, BEFORE I SMASH YOUR HEAD"

Frankie immediately inserts herself and pulls baby Rory away from Kendall. "He's four! Shut up!"

The video game is long forgotten by Frankie and Kendall, annoying Aaron. Rory leaves the family room and roams into the kitchen where he proceeds to getting the strawberry jelly jar out of the fridge, sits on the kitchen floor, sticks his hand in the jar and smashes jelly all over the light yellow cabinets.

All the fighting downstairs seems meaningless when compared to the brewing fight happening just a few feet above.

"I'm late." Jade simply states as Beck walks into the room.

"Late for what? It's like nine thirty?" He's confused. There's no work or party, what could she be late for?

Jade gives him this look that, obviously, questions his intelligence before she says "for what? What the hell do you think?! My period, dumbass!"

"**What?!**" Beck chokes out "How does this keep happening?!"

"What the hell does that mean?! Do you hate having children with me?!" Jade has yet to release her over reacting side one bit in the past years.

"No! That's not what I meant and you know it! We've never had a planned child! Do you not realize they're all accidents?" Beck tries to stay calm, although he's freaking out.

"Accidents?! Did you just call our children ACCIDENTS?! I can't fucking believe you, Beck! You- you ASSHOLE!" Jade yells and pushes Beck out of the room and slumps against their bedroom door. He slumps on the other side and listens to his kids yelling and fighting, as usual, down the stairs.

Now he has every right to worry. He's always worried; about his wife, kids, about his wife having another kid. They've been on a wild ride that just won't seem to slow down.

Sure, they're okay financially, but dreams have been pushed aside. When Aaron was first born, they didn't let that hold them back from the cruel world of Hollywood. Then the rejections came in through the phones and the bills were coming through the mailbox. They had to pick up mediocre jobs, Beck (currently) as a very successful realtor and Jade became a paralegal. Not the starlet jobs they dreamed of at Hollywood Arts, but it pays more than the bills. Beck started small and worked for his dad, but he eventually worked up his ranks and is at the top of the real estate firm (his dad even changed the name to Oliver & Son Real Estate). However, for Jade, there's not much work she can do as a paralegal but she too got her job from her dad. Now, Mr. West was a successful businessman and CEO, so she doesn't work for him- she works for her dad's company's lawyers. So they do well and their kid's grandparents gift very, _very _well but it had rough patches.

Some of the roughest during Jade's first pregnancy.


End file.
